


What Ash wants, Ash gets

by RedIsMute (Cammerel)



Series: Ashy-Boy Verse [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Skull Fucking, dick choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/RedIsMute
Summary: “Well, well. If it isn’t Ashy-boy himself, in the flesh.”“Gary,” Ash responds tightly, “What are you doing here?”“Thought I’d come down and see what kind of losers were staying at this shitty little hotel,” Gary prods Ash’s chest, “I’ll admit I wasn’t surprised to see your name registered here.”Ash smacks his hand away, “Get lost, Gary, I don’t have time for this.”Gary doesn’t miss a beat, shoving his way into the front room and toeing the door closed, “Oh, I think you do, Ashy-boy.”Before he can make a move, Ash grabs his shirt, nearly choking him with his necklace string and slams him against the door.“Yeah?”Gary stares at him, his pupils dilating as his hands move to Ash’s waist.Ash leans in so close that Gary can taste his breath, the sweat and coffee, the bacon from breakfast. And then Ash’s lips move to his ear, “You think I have time to waste on someone like you?”





	What Ash wants, Ash gets

Gary flips through his Pokedex, adding a few things of note and sifting through his journal.

It doesn’t take Eevee long to realize that it’s ‘quiet time’ and she finally bounces up onto the bed, curling up beside Gary and purring lowly when he scratches behind her ear.

In the other room, he can hear the girls having their Motel Moviethon, giggling and cooing over things that happen on screen.

As Gary feels the lull of the night stretch on, one of the girls - Song - pokes her head into the room and smiles when she sees him still awake.

“Gary,” she starts with a pleading voice.

He glances up at her, “Song,” he says back, imitating her mockingly.

She then pushes the door the rest of the way open and walks over to his bed, climbing onto it, “Can you braid my hair?”

Gary blinks at her in annoyance, “Song, it’s one in the morning.”

“Please.”

He folds, like he always does, spreading his legs and patting the spot so she can sit down.

Setting aside the Pokedex and his journal, he feels Eevee stir for just a moment as Song takes a seat. And then he grabs the brush and hairband from her.

“Any particular kind?”

“The french braid you did for Lullaby was really nice.”

Gary lifts a brow, “You sure that’s what you want?”

Song glances back at him as he runs his fingers through her hair, “You don’t think it’ll look good?”

“No, I think you’ll look just fine,” Gary finally folds and smiles, still mindlessly parting her hair. The girls are the **only** ones that ever see this side of him. He’s made them swear to keep it to themselves, and to only ever ask for things when they’re alone.

He’s aware that many, many men would kill to be in his position right now. But those men normally didn’t know how to french braid. Or how not to make a lady uncomfortable.

Halfway through the braiding, his phone buzzes.

Song starts to reach out for it when he makes a sound of disapproval.

“Leave it,” he tells her and sees her cheeks flush, “Anyone calling me at this time of night can wait.”

Anyone.

Hah, the only person that would call him at a time like this is Ash. What could Ash want in the middle of the night?

His own cheeks heat at that thought, and he pushes it back. He can’t think about this now, not with Song in the room, all innocent and clueless.

It isn’t until she’s gone back to the moviethon that he finally checks his phone.

Gary’s stomach bottoms out and he quickly thumbs the phone off. Then he gets up and starts sifting through his bag. Well, what Ash wants, Ash gets.

It _has_ been a while. But just thinking about tomorrow… his knees buckle as he stalks towards the bathroom. Oh god, he’s not prepared for this.

* * *

The next afternoon, he makes his way to the Hotel that Ash mentioned, immediately finding the room with the golden ‘3’ on it and he knocks.

It takes a moment, but then the door opens and Gary feels his stomach flip when he sees the mess of hair, the hat in place, the scowl as a way of greeting.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Ashy-boy himself, in the flesh.”

“Gary,” Ash responds tightly, “What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d come down and see what kind of _losers_ were staying at this shitty little hotel,” Gary prods Ash’s chest, “I’ll admit I wasn’t surprised to see your name registered here.”

Ash smacks his hand away, “Get lost, Gary, I don’t have time for this.”

Gary doesn’t miss a beat, shoving his way into the front room and toeing the door closed, “Oh, I think you do, Ashy-boy.”

Before he can make a move, Ash grabs his shirt, nearly choking him with his necklace string and slams him against the door.

“Yeah?”

Gary stares at him, his pupils dilating as his hands move to Ash’s waist.

Ash leans in so close that Gary can taste his breath, the sweat and coffee, the bacon from breakfast. And then Ash’s lips move to his ear, “You think I have time to waste on someone like you?”

“I… could…” Gary swallows tightly, his pants tenting a little, “I _can_ be… really persuasive.”

Ash pulls back at that and Gary sees the look in his eyes, hungry, desperate. But unlike Gary, he manages to remain completely calm, “Alright. Persuade me that I’m not wasting my time on this.”

Gary doesn’t give it a second thought, doesn’t hesitate as he drops to his knees and starts unbuckling Ash’s belt. He’s memorized this act, popping up the buckle and sliding the flap of it underneath, pulling the two apart and stopping just long enough to press his cheek to the jean fabric.

He hears Ash groan just slightly and then he starts on the button and the zipper. Just as he’s finally pushing down the boxers and the pants, mouth opening and moving forward, Ash fists his hair and pulls him back.

Gary stares up at him, mouth watering as he lets out a pained, startled whine.

He starts to complain when he sees the look in Ash’s eyes. Oh god, he really wasn’t prepared at _all_.

Just as he opens his mouth, he feels Ash move closer, barely giving him time to catch a breath before his teeth are forced apart.

The back of his head hits the wall and he whimpers through his nose, letting the thick cock slide to the back of his throat and test him.

He chokes at once, but doesn’t push Ash away. He just curls his toes in his boots and grabs Ash’s forearms, torso tensing as the trainer above him uses his mouth.

It comes close a few times, either he loses breath with the pace or his choking causes his stomach to lift, but Ash finishes with him. The hands release his hair and jaw as Ash steps back and Gary drops to his hands and knees, coughing and panting for breath.

His whole body shakes with need, the front of his pants already damp. He looks up at Ash as he wipes the tears from his eyes and cheeks, “So?”

Ash flashes him teeth before yanking him to his feet and kissing him. He has to stand up a little on his toes to do it, but Gary melts into it, reaching out to shove off the hat and vest.

They move backwards through the hotel, to one of the rooms, Ash guiding the way.

Gary nearly stumbles back, falling onto the bed and watching Ash quickly undress. He starts to take off his shirt when Ash stops him, doing it himself and staring into Gary’s eyes once they’re both naked.

“Ya miss me, Ashy-boy?” Gary teases and Ash groans, pressing his forehead to Gary’s as he reaches around him.

He feels the warm huff of breath on his neck as Ash thumbs the base of the plug. There’s tongue and then teeth as Ash bites him, sucking the skin into his mouth before letting go.

“Yeah,” Ash says, pulling back and flipping Gary over.

His knees hit the boxspring and Gary arches his back, relaxing his body. It doesn’t take much effort to get the plug out and before he knows it, Ash is slamming into him.

Gary’s whole body shudders, “Oh… mmm,” his hands twist in the covers.

He feels the teeth again, biting his shoulder and his side, causing sobs to break through his grimace.

“Say it.”

Gary moans out long and loud and then whimpers, “Ashy…” he manages and then Ash’s hips snap forward, choking his words up.

“Gary,” Ash growls out in a way that makes Gary’s cock throb and pulse, fingers digging into his hips so hard they’ll leave bruises.

“Ashy-Oh!” Gary tries to muffle his voice, “Oh! Oh! … Yes!”

He shoves his face against the bed, trying to move back, legs spreading a little on the rug.

Ash’s movements slow for a second, “I don’t hear you saying it.”

“Ash,” Gary moans out weakly, his voice hoarse, “Please.”

“Please what?”

“P-please,” Gary tries again, “Ashy-boy, please, harder.”

Ash licks his lips and grabs Gary’s thin hips, pistoning into him so hard that the slapping sound of their skin cracks like small sparks of thunder. He becomes almost violent with it, relentless, his hand moving to shove Gary’s face into the sheets as he fucks him mercilessly.

Gary, at that point, completely loses it. He’s reduced to tight, weak sobs until he comes, his body clenching as he shouts Ash’s name again, over and over.

Ash slows down, letting out a heavy breath and pulling back.

Gary all but slides off the bed and turns, shaking hands reaching out as he opens his mouth, wrapping his lips around Ash’s cock and taking him in deep.

He feels Ash’s body tense, taking that as a sign to relax his throat, and then the length in his mouth softens considerably.

“What the Hell, Ash?” he nudges the tip of the limp dick with his mouth, “Am I not doing a good job? I mean, you’ve never went flaccid on me before,” he looks up at Ash and huffs, “You’re not even paying attention, my blow jobs aren’t that bad.”

Ash grabs Gary’s head and turns him to look towards the door.

Gary stops mid-complaint, a string of pre-cum still dripping from his lips as he stares at Brock and Misty, “Oh… fuck.”


End file.
